In certain instances, it is desirable to measure a torque acting on a rotating shaft. Generally, in the example of a stationary shaft, torque is measured by using strain gauges connected to the stationary shaft that converts torque into a change in electrical resistance. These strain gauges are mounted into a Wheatstone bridge, which converts the resistance change of the strain gauges into a measurable electrical output signal. With a rotating shaft, however, it is difficult to supply power to the strain gauges as the shaft rotates, and to extract and transmit the measured signal from the rotating shaft.
In certain applications, two speed sensors located at each extremity of the rotating shaft have been used to measure the torque acting on the rotating shaft. However, the speed sensors have to be placed a great distance apart in order to measure the torque acting on the shaft, which increases the cost and size of the torque measurement system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved torque measurement system and method for measuring a torque acting on a rotating shaft, which is compact, cost effective, and is able to measure a torque acting on a short rotating shaft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.